


Broken Shower

by Solanyne



Series: Naruto Oneshots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Molestation, Oral Sex, Perversion, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanyne/pseuds/Solanyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has been training all day, she needs a shower and her shower only runs cold water...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda cheesy Summary but hey ho, it was a request I did a few years ago, all I'm doing is re uploading it here as I took it down on all my other sites and closed them.
> 
> If you see anything that needs editing, just comment or message me and I'll get to it :)

Luna was on her way to Kakashi's house as her shower had broken and his house was the closest from the training grounds. She knocked on his door sighing. He opened the door and looked down at her. "Ah, Luna, what can I help you with?" He asked her curiously. "Kakashi-sensei! Can I please use your shower? mine's broken and only cold water is coming though" She said, pouting a little. He gave her a funny look. "What?" She asked, questioning the way he was looking at her, with his one eye. "Why did you come to my house?" He asked her, folding his arms. "Because your house is the closest and I need a shower?" She said, sweat dropping. 'Why is he asking such a stupid question? he knows I only live around the corner.' Luna thought to herself. "Alright then, come on in." He stepped aside so she could enter. She walked in and she was greeted by the warmth of his home.  


He showed her the way to his bathroom. She followed him, looking around as she went down the hallway. He got to the bathroom and opened the door for her. "Here's the bathroom" He said, stepping aside for her. Luna walked in and closed the door behind her. "Thanks kakashi-sensei!" She yelled though the door. "Y-yeah no problem" He said, sweat dropping. He wandered off to go and find his book. Luna got undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned it on and let the warm water run down her body.  


Kakashi walked back into the bathroom not expecting her to be in the shower already. "I left my boo-" He began but was cut off by Luna's screams. "AHHH, PERVERT!!! PER-" She was cut off by Kakashi quickly putting a hand over her mouth. "Please don't scream, I didn't know you were in the shower yet and I don't want ninja running in thinking you're getting murdered." He said looking into her eyes. 'Oh my fucking God... Kakashi-sensei is stood in the shower with me! I'm completely naked an- Wow he is really sexy... Oh i would so- No stop thinking like that! He's your sensei!' She thought to herself. Kakashi did look good wet...or any time really. He slowly looked her up and down.  


Luna could feel herself going red in the face, her sensei was looking at her while she was naked. Her hand slowly made its way up to his mask. She pulled it down. She got more flustered for that fact that a man that was this good looking was running his eyes up and down her naked body . He moved his hand from her mouth to her side slowly, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped both arms around Luna's waist and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened from shock but she kissed him back shyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  


He nibbled on her bottom lip wanting entry, which she happily gave to him by opening her mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue into. He did so gladly, letting his tongue rub against hers gently. She shyly rubbed her tongue against his in return while moaning quietly into the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later and looked into her eyes once again.  


"I have wanted you for such a long time Luna" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She already wanted him from the moment she laid eyes on him. This was what she had wanted to hear for a very long time. "I never did anything before to tell you because I didn't know how you would react and I am your sensei after all.. Will you let me have you? Will you let me claim your body?" He whispered into her ear seductively. "Yes" She said, nodding. He kissed her passionately once again. She kissed him back immediately.  


He pinned her against the shower wall and started to kiss down to her neck. He begun searching for her soft spot, after a few minutes of searching he successfully found it. She moaned softly to indicate to him that he had found it. He started licking and sucking on her neck. She moaned louder for him as he smirked and continued to nip and suck at her neck.  


His hands began massaging her breasts. She felt herself become wet as he continued to sexually excite her. He slid one hand down to her womanhood. He inserted his middle finger into her slowly. She moaned a little louder and gripped onto his shoulders for support as she felt as though her legs were going to give way underneath her. He began moving his fingers in and out of her slowly. He slipped his index finger inside of her and begun to move his fingers in and out of her while making a scissoring motion as he did so. Once he had finished teasing her he pulled his fingers out of her. Luna gave him a disappointed look. He smirked "Don't worry, you'll enjoy everything I'm going to do to you" he whispered to her in a husky tone, causing her to blush slightly.  


He picked her up bridal style took her out of the bathroom into his bedroom, leaving the shower running. At that moment in time the only thing he cared about was Luna. He placed her gently down onto the bed and she looked up at him for a moment before stripping him of all his clothing. He crawled on top of her and begun kissing her neck, slowly making his way down to her breasts. He begun playing with her left nipple. Encircling it with his tongue, before licking his way to her right one and giving it the same treatment. He kissed his way down to her womanhood, causing Luna to blush furiously, he smirked up at her before inserting his tongue into her. She arched her back gasping and gabbed the bed sheets from pleasure. Once she came he licked it up like a cat with cream. She gently moaned his name.  


He gave her a sexy smirk and crawled back up to her and positioned himself at her opening that was now ready for him. "Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear lustfully. She nodded her head silently. He entered her slowly. She griped onto his shoulders because it hurt a little as it was her first time. He waited for her to give him the go ahead to continue. She nodded, giving him the signal. He started moving in and out of her slowly at first, wanting her to get used to him being there. After a couple of minutes the pain subsided, she moaned for him, letting him know she was no longer in pain. He began to go faster and harder. She moaned louder, moaning his name softly, which was music to his ears. Luna was in heaven at this moment and she never wanted this to stop. But all things bad and good come to an end at some point. They could both feel themselves coming to their climaxes. She moaned his name loud one last time before they both came. She moaned a little as he pulled out of her.  


He laid by her side, panting heavily. He pulled her hot, sweaty, panting body into a loving embrace. She happily snuggled into his chest. She started to drift off into a peaceful sleep but not before she heard him say "I love you Luna." She fell to sleep with a smile on her face. He fell asleep not long after, still holding her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) This was one of the first stories that was requested :3


End file.
